


Dahlin' Angel

by cockabeetle, Kymopoleia



Category: Monster High
Genre: M/M, enjoy?, heath is into journalchasm, kieran is a shitty guy at first, we havent finished this but i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieran blinks, and then he smiles slow and suave, offering a hand to help the monster before him stand up. "Dahlin', don't angels usually fall outside? Though I guess hallways ain't too uncommon."</p><p>If Heath had been thinking up something cool and attractive to say, this guy had a mental pick-up-line-a-day calendar. Even if it was sorta cheesy, Heath had a thing for cheese and had a thing for accents and if he didn't say something soon he was going to die. But he doesn't manage, staring up at the new boo and stammering and smiling like a total dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dahlin' Angel

Kieran Valentine had been called to go to Monster High a month before Draculaura's birthday, she'd gushed at him- even if her voice was a little off it was clearly her- that she'd wanted him to come, so he agreed to. He steps into the school after making her crash her car and fail her driver's test- it was so nice to know he still got it, really, a stroke to his ego- when a thump makes him look down.

Heath had been heading to the front of the school to meet Jackson when he'd slipped on a trail of ice and crash landed in front of the doors and someone. He's too dazed to recognize them, limbs a tangled mess of sudden soreness and uncomfortable chill. Finally, after a long woozy minute, he sits up and looks at the person. And whoa, they're still there, and they're a boo, and he's hot. Smokin' hot. If Heath was even slightly less sore he'd say something suave.

Kieran blinks, and then he smiles slow and suave, offering a hand to help the monster before him stand up. "Dahlin', don't angels usually fall outside? Though I guess hallways ain't too uncommon."

If Heath had been thinking up something cool and attractive to say, this guy had a mental pick-up-line-a-day calendar. Even if it was sorta cheesy, Heath had a thing for cheese and had a thing for accents and if he didn't say something soon he was going to die. But he doesn't manage, staring up at the new boo and stammering and smiling like a total dork.

Kieran's smile shifts into a grin, and he offers his hand again. "Not that I don't mind bowin' every once in a while, dahlin', but would you mind standin' up? I can't get a good look at that pretty face a yours from this angle."

Heath blushes, face and hair heating up as he takes the hand. When he's pulls up he gets a better look at the boo and is honestly surprised by the fact that he looks even better up close, all charming fangs and cool shades and fancy, frilly clothing. The frills make Heath slightly nervous, but the guy in general makes him nervous and jittery and attracted. Finally, his lips manage to form a word, though they betray him and stumble over it in a way only he could. "Um, t-thanks."

"Anytime, Dahlin'. All you gotta do is say the word." Kieran's grin gains the slightest hint of an edge. "This comes as no surprise, I'm sure, but the name's Valentine. A pretty little thing like you has a pretty name to match, I hope?" He presses a kiss to the back of the monster's hand, noting how warm the hand was in the back of his head. His heart beat with the same emotions as everyone else, this wouldn't be an issue, hopefully.

Heath heats up more at the touch of cold lips to the back of his hand, feeling like the J-J-J-Johnny swoon is coming on, but for this guy, Valentine. "H-Heath Burns, and which word am I supposed to say to um, g-get you to do that again?"

"Anythin' you want to, though a please would do just fine." Kieran grins, opening his mouth to say something more when a ghoul decked out in pink comes tromping up to him and hollering his name. He ignores her in favor of simply smiling at Heath, a fitting name for the monster. Just this side of boring, but enticing all the same.

Heath is hyper aware of Draculaura stomping up but the downright rejection of her presence boosts his ego enough to pull his hand back and rub his neck, trying to regain his skills. "So, what class are you heading to? You new here?"

"I just transferred, actually." Kieran admits, filing the pink menace off as nothing but an annoyance and therefore ignored. "To be completely honest, I ought to be getting my schedule right about now, you know your way 'round here, dahlin'?"

"You bet I do, I can show you around, you know, if you can stand the h-heat." And right around when Heath stammers is when he decides he'd rather never hit on anyone ever again than mess up in front of hot boos, because seriously why was his game so off?

"Oh, I think I can take everythin' you want to give me, dahlin'. Lead the way?" He lets a few hearts burst forth from his fingertips where he taps against Heath's cheek, smirking a little and allowing a bit of magic to lace the air. He taps his shades to see how far he's gotten in one conversation, and isn't surprised to see it's not much. It's more than he expected, though, which makes him grin. An easy meal this boy would be, for sure.

Heath can't help the adoring sigh he lets out when Valentine touches him, cool glove on hot cheek. He also can't help how he offers his hand to Valentine as he starts to lead him to the office.

Kieran takes it with a smile, barely registering the disbelieving shout from the pink menace. He hums softly to himself, and decides to pick up a bit of small talk.  
"So, Doll, how are you liking it here?"

"It's awesome, but I won't sell you the brochure Stein crap. The classes are hard and monsters can be worse, but it's totally worth it at the end of the day. Or the middle of it." He casts a pointed glance at the clock.

Kieran chuckles. "Most schools are like that. Do you like the city? Ma and I moved here rather recently."

"New Salem? The monster side is cool, but the normie side almost killed my cousin." Heath admits.

Kieran frowns. "Now that sounds like a right problem. I do hope your cousin is alright? No lasting damage?"

"Not quite? He's not comfortable with pumpkins anymore though." Heath squeezed his hand, unable to keep the smile from his face despite the topic of conversation.

Kieran hums, absently squeezing back. "Understandable, pumpkins are despicable things." He wrinkles his nose. "Never liked them, mahself."

"Well, his head almost got eaten by one soo." Heath looks at Valentine as they move into the next hallway.

Kieran hums. "Perfectly understandable, the poor thing. Give 'im mah regards, would you? High school is bad enough without the addition of death threats into it."

Heath nodded. "I will."

Kieran hums. "That's good. Anythin' else of interest you wanna mention, dahlin'?"

"There's a set of catacombs under the school that are cool to hang out in, the arts program is way rockin, and right now you are my favorite person in the school." Heath lists off as they finally reach the office.

Kieran grins. "Well, it seems we can agree on that last point, dahlin', 'cause you are the highlight of my day. I do so hope to see you around..." He all but purrs, as he steps up to open the door.

"I can show you around today? The highlighter still has ink." Heath says hurriedly, arm lifting but not letting go of Valentine's hand.

Kieran grins. "I'd love that, dahlin'. Will you wait outside for me? I rather doubt I'll know where to go once I have my schedule."

Heath nods, dropping the hand and turning to lean against the wall. "I'll be glad to help. Anything you need." His hair is heating up again, making a small rough scorch mark appear behind his head.

Kieran smiles, blows a kiss- complete with sparkling magic hearts floating toward the other monster- and walks into the Headmistress' office. He gets his schedule and a map, not that he will need it- surely Heath will be all the guiding he'll need.

A passing ghoul makes Heath aware of his unfortunate graffiti, but he pretends he didn't do it so that he doesn't ditch Valentine. It's a long wait, but at the moment he has nothing better to do, no one better to see.

When Kieran steps out of the office, he's more than pleased to see the boo still standing against the wall. He checks the heart, and while it's a little more full, it's not even half way to complete. Not that it's a bad thing, but recently it'd gotten harder to seduce monsters, was he losing his touch? He hides the insecurity with a smile, prattling off some pleasantry he could've said in his sleep.

Heath turns to look at his current favorite vampire, smile and flame brightening. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"Wonderful, dahlin'. I've got... Dead Languages first, but I haven't the foggiest idea as to how to get there." He hates admitting it, but he'd long since accepted that each target reacted better to certain things- ghouls tended to want a perfect manly man who could take care of them, while boos preferred being able to sweep in and rescue someone. Showing weakness in this way will hopefully get him closer both to the end of the school day, and to taking this monster's heart.

Heath nodded helpfully, automatically offering his arm. "I can't stand Dead Languages, but you probably won't believe what class I have now." He grins at Valentine.

Kieran raised an eyebrow, smiling indulgently. "Oh? What's that?"

"Dead Languages! We're way late, but I can totally play the whole thing off as a misunderstanding- as long as you're cool helping a boo out?" He casts a hopeful look at Valentine.

Kieran grins. "Anythin' for you, doll. Just lead the way, I'm sure I'll enjoy the view."

Heath blushes, but lets himself take the lead slightly, hips rolling too much as he walks. He's so used to being turned down that the chance to use his cool movements makes his heart swell.

Kieran grins, eyes flicking to the other boo's hips and then to the back of his head, humming softly. He checks the heart again, and is pleased to see it's gone up a tenth of a degree. This was good.

~o~

Gory Fangtel was... less than pleased. Alright, she was downright incensed. K-something Valentine; the new, suave, powerful and /old/ vampire had started going to Monster High, and you'd think he'd join the coven of vampires already there. But no, he picks a monster at random- the stupid fire elemental of all monsters available at this dumb school!- and hangs off him like a perch. He follows Burns around like a puppy, it's undignified! But she can't say anything, because he's. He's /powerful/. And a little weird, but mostly powerful. She can sense him coming from three hallways away, it'd be amazing if he used it. As it is, she's just annoyed. She's been meaning to offer him a spot in the coven anyway, but of course on the day she makes these plans, he's not following Burns around. So she sashays up to Burns to ask where he is, because she kinda needs to know. "Hey. Where's your boofriend?" She sneers.

Heath had been sitting on his desk like only boodents who are three weeks ahead in class are allowed to do when Gory had come up to him. He froze at her words, immediately wondering if his relationship was actually a relationship. After a few tense seconds, he sits up and bolts, heading straight for Valentine.

Gory watches him leave, eyes narrowed. She'd follow, but she knows he'll just come straight back here. Plus, this is /her/ class.

Kieran had been reading a book in Study Howl, simply taking a few moments to enjoy himself. He's been wanting to finish this particular book for a good half a dozen years, now. Maybe he will, finally.

Heath finds Valentine in Study Howl, and when he comes in he puts his hands on the desk on either side of his book and blurts out "What are we?" loudly enough to make anyone in the vicinity look at him.

Kieran glances up over his glasses, angling his book down and furrowing his eyebrows a little. "Er... A vampire and a fire elemental?"

Heath blinks. "What? Wait- no, I mean like, relationship wise. Is there a relationship? I'm confused." He gestures between them wildly.

Kieran blinks twice, and then he smiles slightly. "Dahlin', I'd been plannin' to ask? What brought this on?"

"Gory -ugh- asked where my boofriend was and I panicked." Heath says, pulling his hands up to wring them nervously. "Are we?"

"Do you want ta be?" He has to remind himself halfway through the sentence to speak with the accent, but his smile doesn't falter from the slightly hopeful tilt it feel into. Parts of him are internally wincing at the scene they're making, but. It's not the worst or most public thing he's ever been part of. Not by a long shot.

Heath glances around before nodding. "Kind of. Do you?"

"Why else would I've been makin' plans to ask, hmm? On the subject a' askin' things, love, would you be adverse ta goin' on a date with me Friday?"

Heath's hair flares up as he blushes. "What? Oh, totally! Yeah. I can cancel whatever I had planned."

"Dahlin', I couldn't ask ya ta cancel anythin' on my behalf." Kieran frowns slightly, eyebrows knitting together again. "When are ya free?"

"This Friday." Heath replies. "I was exaggerating. I have nothing planned."

Kieran relaxes slightly, the tension going unnoticed until it was suddenly gone. "Oh, that's good." His smile turns lazy, and he leans forward a little to smile at Heath a bit more. "Is there anythin' else you want, love? I'm all yours."

Heath blushes more and leans against the desk. "Do you have to stay here or can I borrow you? Journalchasm is boring."

"I don't need ta stay here, doll, roll call already happened." Kieran closes his book, tucking a bookmark into its spot. "Lead the way, hmm?"

Heath nods and leaves the room, feeling more than slightly awkward about the scene he'd caused.

Kieran follows, humming softly and reaching out to take Heath's hand. There might be talk of that little... conversation, later, but he didn't mind. It wouldn't be too bad, probably. Plus, he'd be getting his meal soon enough, the boy was somewhere around half-way full, now, it wouldn't be long. Hopefully.

Heath took Valentine's hand, smiling. "Thanks. So, how was Study Howl?"

"Good. I've made some nice progress on my book." He slips it into a jacket pocket, smiling at Heath almost lazily.


End file.
